runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Money making guide
=F2P= 'Matalatasoiset pelaajat' Lehmännahka Mene Lumbridgen lehmäaitaukseen ja ota Cowhide:t. Kerää reppu täyteen ja mene viemään lehmännahat pankkiin. Kerää haluamasi määrä lehmännahkaa ja sitten mene Al Kharid:iin Tannerin luokse, teetä hänellä lehmännahoista Leathereita (yhden leatherin tekeminen maksaa 3 rahaa) ja myy ne Varrock:in Grand Exchange:ssa. Tai voit ostaa lehmännahat ja tehdä niistä Leathereita. Lehmännahat maksavat n.100 rahaa, ja kun teet niistä Leathereita tienaat n.150 rahaa per lehmännahka, eikä sinun tarvitse tappaa yhtään lehmää! Laudat Lautoja löytää esimerkiksi wildrenessistä ruinsseilta ja graveyard of shadowsista. Yhdestä laudasta saa 185 - 200gp GE:stä,tämä on kumminkni huono tapa koska repullisesta plankkeja saa vain noin 3000 kultarahaa Rahaa tappamalla Rahaa saa helposti tappamalla erilaisia monstereita pelissä, kuten Hill Giantteja, koska niiltä saa esim. Isoja luita ja Limpwurt-juurta. Jotkin free-pelaajat sanovat että Lesser demonit pudottavat hyvää tavaraa, mutta ainoa kunnon/hyvä drop on Rune med helm. Hobgoblin Hobgoblineilta saa Limpwurt-juurta joka on hyvin arvokasta. Repullisesta limpwurt rootteja saat jo 50k selvää rahaa!! Tunnissa sinulla on jo 100-200k! Eye of Newt Osta kaikki sisiliskonsilmät Port Sarimin taikakaupasta. Tämä bisnes on hyvä siksi, että taikakaupassa nämä maksavat 3gp mutta G.E:ssä 230gp. Saat siis voittoa 227gp! Velhot Taikurit sijaitsevat varrokin eteläisellä portilla. Tapa taikureita ja myy riimut lähellä sijaitsevaan taikakauppaan. Chickens Runescapen aloittaville pelaajille hyvä tapa saada rahaa on mennä tappamaan kanoja, koska niiltä saa raakaa kanaa, jonka arvo on noin 150gp per kappale. Älä suotta ota panssareita mukaan, koska ne painavat ja kanat eivät hittaa ollenkaan. Eggs Mene aitaukseen koilliseen Lumbridgesta, etelään Varrockista. Kerää kananmunia ja mee myymään GE. Yhdestä kananmunasta saa 83 coinssia, eli erittäin hyvää rahaa. 'Korkeatasoiset pelaajat' Merchanting Jo hieman rikkaammille pelaajille kauppaaminen on hyvä tapa tienata. Osta (esim.) 20kpl Rune full helmejä alihinnalla ja odota että hinta nousee. Sen jälkeen voit myydä ne voitolla. Tai sitten osta esim. 25k kpl maple logseja 2 gp alle medin ja sitten kun saat ne ostettua laita ne heti myytyä medillä (älä tee näin itemeillä joitten hinta laskee) Oret Helppo tapa tienata F2P:ssä oreilla on mainata Gold orea niin paljon kuin huvittaa, niin tienaat jonkin verran rahaa. Rautamalmia ja hiiltä on myös järkevä kerätä, nekin tuottavat todella hyvin. Harkot Osta tai kerää (esimerkkinä) 200 iron ja 400 coal orea, sulata ne teräsharkoiksi ja myy Grand Exchangeen.(tuottaa n.600k/1tunti) Marjakuusi Yksi vaihtoehto on hakata yewiä (jos puunhakkuutasosi on yli 60). Repullisesta marjakuusta saat suunnilleen vähän yli 13,500 kultaRahaa. Woodcuttin kannattaa silti olla ainakin 70. (suositellaan Rune Hatchettia)(Tämä ei ole niin hyvää rahaa kuin kuvitellaan joten kannattaa käyttää muuta tapaa rahan hankintaan). Big Bones Yksi varteenotettavista vaihtoehdoista on mennä Edgevillen luolaston Hill Giant -päätyyn, jonne pääsee kokkikillan vierestä olevasta talosta, jos omistaa Brass Keyn. Jos et omista tätä, niin voit mennä joen toiselta puolelta hauta-arkkujen luota, ja ottaa samalla tämän avaimen läheltä Hobgoblineita. Isoista luista saa Grand Exchange:ssa n. 400 kultarahaa kappaleelta, joten kun tapat vähän yli 2000 Hill Giantia saat ~700,000 rahaa. Lisäksi Hill Giantit tiputtavat melko arvokkaita riimuja (kaaos, kuolema ja lakiriimut) ja muuta hyvää tavaraa, kuten Limpwurt-juurta. Eli helposti hankittavalla 250 isolla luulla (pari tuntia) saa jo 85,000 rahaa, jolla voi ostaa jo hyviä F2P tavaroita. Torakat Mene Stronghold of Player Safety luolastoon, sieltä löydät Torakoita (Cockroach). Ne ovat 8-83 tasoisia. Tason 83 Torakat pudottavat kuollessaan melko arvokkaita tavaroita, kuten Rune square shield (hinta n. 20,000 rahaa), Rune scimitar (hinta nykyään lähes 40,000 rahaa) ja joitain runeja. Tänne suositellaan kuitenkin hyvää taistelutasoa. Clay Mene Varrockin champion's guildin vieressä olevaan kaivokseen ja kaiva monta repullista savea. Saat sadasta savesta n. 10,000 rahaa. 40. Miningtaso on kuitenkin suositeltavaa tässä rahanhankintakeinossa. Black Knights Tapa Black Knightejä. Niiltä saa arvokkaita riimuja. =P2P= Matalatasoiset pelaajat Chaos druids Mene Edgevillen dungeoniin Wildun puolelle ja siellä Chaos druideille. Druidit tiputtavat jopa 10 eri herbbilajia ja arvokkain on ranarr, josta saa peräti 11k. Repusta saa 50-300k riippuen kuinka kalliita herbbejä haluaa kerätä, yhden repullisen keruussa kestää n.20min vähintään. Flax Flaxin kerääminen Camelotin pellolla on hyvä tapa hankkia rahaa (flaxit voi myös ostaa, rahaa tulee kuitenkin), jos haluat, voit tehdä niistä bow stringejä, (n. 200 rahaa) ja bow stringeistä voit vielä tehdä jousia, jos fletching-tasosi on tarpeeksi korkea.) Aarteenmetsästys Aarteenmetsästys (treasure trails/clue) on hyvää rahaa. Jos on tuuria voit rikastua kymmeniä miljoonia hetkessä. Mutta muista, että 3. tason aarteenmetsästyksessä saat vastaasi saradomin/zamorak velhoja ja kaksoisagentteja. Swamp toad Kerää näitä Tree gnome strongholdin pohjoisella suolla. Pankki on aivan vieressä mutta kannattaa olla kuitenkin korkea agility jotta voi juosta koko ajan. Korkeampitasoiset pelaajat God Wars Dungeon God wars dungeonissa saa kerättyä kokoon mukavan summan rahaa kunhan homman vaan osaa. Muista että God Wars Dungeon on erittäin vaarallinen alue, jonne ei kannata mennä ennenkuin omaat korkean taistelutason (100+). God warssin eri alueille on eri vaatimukset (lueteltuna alempana) Bandos: 70 voimataso Zamorak: 70 elämäpisteet Saradomin: 70 ketteryys Armadyl: 70 jousiammunta Corporeal Beast Corporeal Beast eli "Ruumiillinen Peto". Näistä voit saada paljon rahaa, Äärimmillään Corporeal Beastit tiputtavat jopa yli 200,000,000 GP arvosta esineitä. Ja siihen on varmaankin syynsä: 785 Combat level, suurin level joka on NPC:llä. Dagannoth Kings Dagannoth kings eli mursukuninkaat sijaitsevat syvällä Waterbirth Islandin uumenissa. Nämä korkeatasoiset hirviöt pudottavat dragon axeja, erilaisia sormuksia (warrior, seers, archer, berserker), mud battlestaffeja ja seer scull boweja jotka ovat arvokkaita. Kannattaa käydä jos omaat korkean taistelutason. Kalphite Queen Kalphite Queen on erittäin vahva hyönteinen joka pudottaa Dragon chainbodyjä, jotka ovat arvoltaan 4-5 miljoonaa kappaleelta, kannattaa käydä, mutta varo! Queen voi iskeä jopa 34 Pure Essence Pure essence on yksi parhaimmista tavoista hankkia rahaa jos olet 3-80tasoinen. Sinun myös täytyy olla member ja rune mysteries-quest tarvitsee olla suoritettu kaivaaksesi pure essencejä. Näitä kaivaa todella nopeasti ja vaivattomasti. Pure essencet ovat GE:ssä yleensä 160-170 rahaa kappaleelta ja hinta nousee koko ajan, kun makrot ovat poistuneet pelistä. Tämä on isompi tasoisillekkin hyvää rahaa jos he pääsevät taika kiltaan sillä sieltä on hyvin lyhyt matka pankkiin. tarvitset myös kaivuu tason 30 kaivaaksesi tätä malmia. Slayer Alat tekemään slayerillä kunnolla rahaa kun slayerisi on 83 voit silloin alkaa tappamaan spiritual mageja niitä on vain GWD ja ne droppaavat dragon bootseja näillä tekee hyvää rahaa n.400k-800k tunnissa mutta voit hyvällä tuurilla saada tunnissa miljoonankin kasaan. 85 slayer. Mene yksin kertaisesti tappamaan abby demoneita ne droppaavat abysal whippejä mutta ne ovat todella rare drop niiltä. 90. slayer voit mennä tappamaan dark beasteja kun slayerisi on 90 mutta en suosittele menemänä tappamaan niitä droppejen vuoksi vaikka ne droppaavat dark boweja niin whippien hinta on korkeampi silti kun dark beastit ovat hankalempia tapettavia mutta laitoin tämän tänne kun jos tulee taskiksi niin tämä on ihan hyvää rahaa. Magic Tree Hakkaa Magic Treetä, niin teet helppoa rahaa. 1 Magic Log = yli 1,200 kultarahaa (HUOM! Tarvitset woodcutting -tason olevan 75 tai yli.) Dragons Tämä on hyvä tapa saada 40-70k alle 10 minuutissa Tappamalla esim.Green dragoneita. Alle 70 lvls kannattaa kerätä Dragon bonet(5k ea) ja Green Dragonhidet(2k ea). Jos olet yli 70 lvl kannattaa ottaa vain bonet,28 bonea on jo 140k eli selvää rahaa! Jos sinua jää mietityttään, että menevätkö dragon bonet ja -hidet kaupaksi, niin voisimpa melkein sanoa, että aina menee. Ruokaa mukaan.Ja Anti dragon shield (pakollinen) 100-110lv 13-14 monkfishiä 90-99lv 15-16 monkfishiä 80-89lv 17-18 monkfishiä 70-79lv 18-19 monkfishiä 60-69lv 20 monkfishiä alle 60lv suosittelen rangella silloin 4-6 monkfishiä. Dwarf cannon on nopeaa rahaa ja ranged Xp:tä. Fishing Tarvitset fish ainakin 40,ja P2P. Mene Seers Villagesta alaspäin kylään jossa voi kalastaa haita, hummereita, miekkakaloja + jotain epämääräistä melkeimpä arvottomia kaloja. Shark: 1.1k Swordfish: 521gp Lobster: 324 = Eli hyvää rahaa! 100 Shark = 110k 100 Sword = 52k 100 Lobster = 32k Avianses Avianses on hyvää rahaa Niitä on god wars duengonissa ne ovat armadylin kannattajia joten tarvitset jonkun armadyl itemin (jos raha puute suosittelen lucienin merkkiä) nämä droppaavat rune kamaa ja addy baareja ja joskus harvinaisissa tapauksissa peräti dragon itemeitä (jos rune itemit ovat rune dagger poisoned ne kannattaa high alchata). Hankit Aviansseilla rahaa 200k-350k tunnissa ja low defencellä muista ehdottomasti ottaa prayer potionit mukaan!! eli low defencen omaaville prayerin pitää olla riittävän suuri projekt from rangeddiin. Muut Voit hankkia rahaa myös keinoilla mitkä voi tehdä vaikka kerran päivässä. Jos olet hoitanut Hand in the Sand tehtävän voit pyytä Bert:iltä Bucket of Sand:eja joka päivä. Saat noin 10k Bucket of Sandeista. Voit myös itse täyttää Bucket of Sand:eja ja myydä ne G.E. Culinaromancerin Chest: Tämä on nopeinta jos olet hoitanut Recipe for Disasterin kokonaan. Osta melkein kaikki chestin food storesta ja myy ne voitolla G.E. Saat 60-75k riippuu kuinka korkeat hinnat tavaroilla on. Catherbyn kauppa: Puhu General Storen omistajalle ja kerro että haluat ostaa Pineappleja ja Seaweedia. Vie ne Bank aina kun inventory täyttyy. Myy ne G.E. ja saat voittoa. Battlestaffit: Osta Zaffin kaupasta Varrockissa kaikki Battlestaffit. Ota Varrock armour mukaan jos on, koska saat ostettua enemmän Battlestaffeja. Myy ne G.E. voitolla saat noin 1k voittoa per Battlestaff. Ja yksi minun mielestäni hyvistä rahanhankintakeinoista MUTTA ensiksi kannattaisi olla vähän pääomaa. Noniin siis ostat Grand Exchangelta amulet of gloreja, ja menet heroes guildiin lataat amulet of gloryt uudelleen niin että niissä on taas 4 latausta. Sitten menet takaisin Grand Exchangelle ja myyt amulet of gloryt (4) pienempään hintaan kuin ne olit ostanut. Silloin kun tämän tein ne olivat molemmat saman hintaisia kun katsoin mutta esimerkiksi ostat vaikka amulet of gloryn 70k:lla, ja sitten menet lataamaan sen ja myyt takaisin Grand Exchangeen ja myyt sen takaisin vain vähän korkeammalla hinnalla. Vinkki: Kannattaa olla oma koti Taverleyssa niin ei kovin paljoa tarvitsi juosta. :D Kunhan vain teet home teleportin ja juokset siitä heroes guildiin ja palaamiseen käytät yhtä niistä amulet of gloreista ja teleporttaat edgevilleen. Sitten vain toistat saman homman moneen kertaan niin paljon kuin raha sallii ja pankissa gloreja. Niin ja kannattaa ensin testata että kuinka suurella hinnalla ihmiset niitä ladattuja gloreja edes ostavat. :D mitä suuremmalla sen parempi. Al khairdin warriorit (p2p) Mene al khairdiin ja tapa Warrioreita ja kerää herbbejä!Helppoa rahaa!Ranarrit 8-11k! Pvp Tapa PvP serverissä muita pelaajia. Voit saada jumalamiekkoja Huom. jumalamiekka vain P2P. Herblore Yrttitieto on hyvä tapa hankkia rahaa sillä kun tekee ESIM. 100 attack potionia, ja myy ne, saa selvää rahaa.Mutta muista extreme potioneja eivoi myydä! Luokka:RuneScape Luokka:Ohje